EL PEQUEÑO CISNE DE MAMÁ
by Evil Anjelicke
Summary: Emma y Peter, tiene lo que siempre debieron tener, una madre que los amara, Regina e Ingrid, la oportunidad de tener una mejor vida y un final feliz que tanto se merecen. adentrense en este fic y vean como avanza este hermosos amor familiar entre el fuego y el hielo


**HEEEEEEEY, ¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS? AQUI SU AMIGA EVIL ANJELICKE LES TRAE OTRO FIC QUE ME TRAE RONDANDO POR LA CABEZA DESDE HACIA YA MUCHO TIEMPO, SOBRE NUESTRAS REINA FAVORITA Y...LA REINA DE HIELO INGRID.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO ME GUSTA A MÍ ESCRIBIR ESTOS FICS Y CAPÍTULOS PARA USTEDES.**

 **SIN OLVIDARME DE AGRADECERLES A TODOS AQUELLOS DE MIL AMORES, QUE COMENTAN Y ME DAN CADA DIA MAS ÁNIMOS PARA ESCRIBIR, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN Y ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR PARA COMPLACERLOS Y NO TORTURARLOS TANTO CON LAS MALDITAS ESPERAS.**

Era impensable, ¿cómo era posible que los representantes del amor verdadero quisieran deshacerse de tan adorable e inocente criatura? Solo era un bebé recién nacido, no tenían ningún derecho de acabar con la vida de alguien que no se podía siquiera defender.

Rumpelstiltskin, el oscuro, me había profetizado que el primogénito del amor verdadero de Blancanieves y el príncipe encantador, sería una niña, con el nombre de Emma, pero también me había advertido que corría gran peligro con sus padres, ya que ese amor estaba oscurecido por el egoísmo, y la creencia de que estarían deshonrados por haber engendrado una niña, y no un varón que ascendiera al trono como correspondía.

A pesar de que me llamaran "la reina malvada" por justa razón, ni yo era tan sanguinaria para querer destruir la existencia de un ser que hubiese salido de mi interior, alguien que era carne de mi carne y sangre de mi sangre.

Me cuesta creer que esté por casarse, ¿Dónde habrán ido esos años de su niñez y adolescencia? pareciera que fue ayer, cuando era una chiquilla inquieta con ganas de descubrir e investigar todo lo que pasara por sus manitas, haciéndome mil y un preguntas de que era tal cosa, o que significaba tal palabra. Buscándome de aquí para allá, queriéndome seguir a donde fuera que tuviera que ir.

Dicen que el momento más hermoso para una madre, es ver por primera vez a su hijo, y en cierto modo es verdad…aunque no fue así en mi caso. Créanme. Fue medio y medio de emociones, medio de angustia y medio de felicidad.

El día que iba a lanzar la maldición que haría por fin realidad mis deseos de venganza, fue también el día que mi vida cambió, dando un giro de 360°.

Aun me pesaba en el alma tener que sacrificar a quien amaba con todo mí ser, pero si quería obtener mi venganza, tenía que hacerlo. Había hecho un trato con Rumpelstiltskin, la maldición que me ayudaría, por su amada.

El corazón de mi padre había sido arrancado por mis propias manos, el humo espeso y violáceo se estaba esparciendo por todo el Bosque Encantado, pero aún tenía un lugar a donde ir, si las palabras de mi antiguo mentor eran ciertas, no me quedaba mucho tiempo para arruinarles sus planes por completo a esos idiotas reyes del reino blanco. Tal vez ellos se proclamaban a sí mismos como los representantes del amor verdadero, pero en el fondo sabía que solo era una fachada, que en su ser, tenían tanta oscuridad y maldad como cualquier ser humano en este pútrido e inmundo mundo hipócrita.

El carruaje tirado por seis caballos negros recorría a toda velocidad el sendero que me llevaría al hogar de mis peores enemigos, mis lacayos y guardias me seguían fielmente montados en sus jamelgos, vestidos con sus uniformes y armaduras, de igual color que los equinos que los transportaban.

El gran castillo, en el que una vez sufrí el calvario de ser la prisionera y esposa del difunto Rey Leopold White, se hacía cada vez más y más grande e imponente conforme no íbamos acercando.

Las puertas de la gran estructura que formaba la fortaleza del reino blanco fueron fáciles de abrir con un poco de magia, les ordené a mis guardias que se adelantaran y que buscaran a los reyes y a su bebé tan rápido a como diese lugar.

Los laberinticos pasillos que me dirigían al interior del palacio los conocía como la palma de mi mano. A pesar de estar en ese aborrecible lugar en pos de una misión "heroica" aún me encantaba escuchar los sonidos y onomatopeyas de la grandiosa lucha que se estaba generando a mí alrededor. Pero lo que más me fascinaba era saber que estaba a punto de arruinar de una vez y para siempre el dichoso "final feliz" de mis enemigos jurados.

El traqueteo de mis tacones retumbaba por los pisos marmolados mientras me regodeaba del sonido del caos a mí alrededor. Mis caballeros chocaban espadas con los del reino blanco. Hasta que lo escuché a lo lejos, el claro e inconfundible llanto de un bebé, seguramente era ella. Pero solo fue un efímero instante, el sonido menguó de repente y se apagó como si hubiese sido una simple ilusión auditiva.

-su majestad, por aquí-uno de mis soldados me guió hacia un cuarto con decorados infantiles, de unicornios y ángeles, en medio había una gran alfombra donde se encontraba tendido, el célebre príncipe encantado, mientras que la insufrible Blancanieves abrazaba su inerte cuerpo, con una rara sonrisa en su rostro, viendo de manera anhelante un extraño armario que se encontraba empotrado en la pared frente a ellos.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-Blancanieves me lanzó una dura mirada desafiante que competía muy bien con la mía, mientras seguía sonriendo de forma extraña.

-llegas tarde, reina malvada-dijo con una voz calmada y llena de paz, mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas sobre el cuerpo de su esposo-ella morirá en un mundo sin magia-mis guardias comenzaron a rodearlos y apuntarlos con sus espadas. Detrás nuestro aún se oía, como un pequeño murmullo a lo lejos, el llanto de un infante.

-revisa el armario-le ordené a uno de mis soldados, abrió la puertezuela y se agachó para recoger un pequeño bulto, apenas cubierto por una liviana manta de lana. El hombre lo puso en mis brazos al instante de sacarlo.

Sus ojitos se abrieron al instante sentir mi dedo por su carita, eran los ojos más exóticos que había visto en mi vida, de color verde azulado mesclado con grisáceo. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mi rostro causando que la pequeña criatura me mostrara una sonrisa desdentada.

-¡no! ¡Se suponía que desaparecería!-la cara de Blancanieves era un poema total, estaba más pálida que una vela, sus ojos oscuros de pura rabia y cólera se veían tan grandes como un par de huevos fritos-Regina, dámela, por favor-una risa quiso escapar de mi garganta pero, haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas evité que se notara-no le hagas daño.

-no Blancanieves, no le haré daño a MI hija-las palabras le cayeron muy mal por lo que vi, y aunque estaba aún muy débil por el parto, sabía que quería golpearme, hacerme algo dañino-eres tú quien quiere lastimarla, es solo una niña inocente-mirando hacia el horizonte, veía que la maldición que había lanzado, venia hacia nosotros-a donde vamos, nadie tendrá una final feliz, más que yo, y mi pequeña.

-¿Por qué nos haces esto?-falsas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, seguramente refiriéndose a la bebita que tenía en mis brazos.

-por este es mi final feliz-dije aun acariciando el pequeño rostro de la tierna criatura que me veía aparentemente embelesada.

Los ojos de Blancanieves se volvieron a abrir de golpe, incapaz de articular o encontrar palabras que pronunciar.

El techo y las paredes comenzaron a desmoronarse, el viento se levantaba, acompañado con inmensas y densas nubes de polvo, miles de trozos de piedra y cristal volaban a través del aire como simples bloques de construcción para niños. Un espeso y denso humo purpura llenó la habitación rodeando tanto a la reina malvada como a la los representantes del amor verdadero.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

POV NARRADOR:

Regina se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, estaba en una cama de dos plazas, vestía con un piyama de camisa mangas cortas y pantalones largos, hecho de seda gris. Apenas levantó la cabeza, notó, como la mayoría de su cabello se había ido. Sonrió, "un nuevo corte para una nueva vida" pensó. La ex reina se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta la ventana y contempló la ciudad que había creado.

-funcionó-dijo con una gran sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, sus ojos cafés brillaban de alegría desenfrenada. Se volvió y Salió del cuarto con la intención de explorar su nuevo hogar. Pero, cuando estaba casi llegando a las escaleras, se escuchó un lloriqueo tranquilo.

La morena abrió la primera puerta a su derecha, en el interior, el cuarto tenía un excelente y exquisito decorado infantil, las paredes y el techo estaban pintados con un fondo celeste y lila con pequeñas imágenes de hadas y unicornios pintados en blanco. En la pared derecha había una mesa para cambios, equipada con todo lo necesario, desde pañales descartables, hasta toallitas limpiadoras, talco, y demás.

El piso estaba tapizado de pared a pared con una felpuda y mullida alfombra en celeste, haciendo cosquillas en las plantas de los pies apenas era pisada. Las cortinas de seda y gasa cristalizada, estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando que el brillo del sol iluminara todo el cuarto. En el centro del mismo, había una cuna de color blanco, cubierta con un delicado velo transparente, dentro la pequeña criatura, envuelta en su mantita con el nombre de "Emma" bordado en la punta, lloriqueaba y se quejaba, moviéndose torpemente de un lado a otro.

El sonido del llanto se hizo más fuerte a medida que la morena se iba acercando, los lloros de Emma se hicieron casi estridentes, agitando sus pequeños puños en el aire.

-¿Qué quieres, pequeña?-Regina metió la mano en la cuna, colocándola sobre el pequeño vientre de Emma-¿Por qué lloras?-la bebé hipó, pequeñas lagrimas cayeron sobre sus regordetas y rojas mejillas, extendió la mano, y envolvió sus pequeños dedos en una de los grandes dedos de Regina-¿Qué es, Emma?-la pobre mujer ya se estaba impacientado. Metió la otra mano en el interior de la cuna y levantó el pequeño cuerpo sollozante.

Emma se acurrucó en el interior de los brazos de quien la había tomado, sus gritos se redujeron a pequeños estornudos e hipidos. Los ojos de Regina se abrieron asombrados.

-solo querías que te alzara ¿no es así?-susurró suavemente en el temor de alterar otra vez a la pequeña-no quieres estar sola, ¿estoy en lo cierto, mi pequeña princesa?-Emma parpadeó sonriendo a su nueva mamá, su pequeño puño palmeó la mano de Regina que aun descansaba en su vientre.

Una suave sonrisa se propagó lentamente en el rostro de la morena, sus ojos chocolates, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, eran cálidos y dulces.

-así es pequeña princesa, mamá te tiene, y nunca te va a dejar ir…jamás dejaré que nadie te haga daño, te lo prometo, mi pequeña Emma, ya nunca estaremos solas-habló suavemente acunando al bebé sonriendo contra su pecho-siempre estaré aquí para ti, mi pequeño cisne-juró Regina, para luego plantar un beso en la frente de su pequeña Emma.

 **POR ULTIMO ANTES DE QUE SE VAYAN, CADA UNO POR SU LADÍN, QUIERO PEDIRLES ENCARECIDAMENTE QUE COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ Y SI QUIEREN QUE LE CONTINÚE CON ESTE FIC.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, Y COMO COMENCÉ A DECIR AHORA "NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO MOMENTO"**


End file.
